How Far We've Come
by HasThisUsernameBeenTaken
Summary: ONESHOT. Sequel to Something's Got A Hold On Me in which 28 year old Inuyasha and 27 year old Kagome share their 5th anniversary together. Enjoy!


**Helloooooo everyone! I know you all want a sequel so here it is! Please enjoy my loves. **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

A young woman in her mid twenties stepped out of the Carrefour City market with a bag of groceries. She was clad in a black cold shoulder cut half sleeved dress that clung to her obvious curves and ended at mid thigh. Black, platform heels covered her feet and a black, floppy wide brimmed hat sat atop her dark raven hair revealing nothing but her red painted lips. She practically skipped down the street of Paris with excitement emanating off of her. Today marked her 5th year anniversary with her high school sweetheart and she could not wait until she got home. She glanced up at the barely setting sun and it did nothing but make her even giddier.

She continued her walk home grinning at a billboard ad for the _Dior J'Dore _fragrance. She saw herself posing next to the slender bottle clad in a gold strapless dress. She was holding herself a breathless expression on her face her blue eyes lidded. It turned out really good! Today just kept getting better! That is, until she spotted a magazine with her and her husband on the cover. She walked over to it picking it up and looking at the title. 'Popular model Kagome Takahashi celebrates her 5th year anniversary with her husband!'. She flipped to the article rolling her eyes. They were basically saying the usual; that she had married too young and how surprised everyone was that they had lasted five years. Whatever. Yeah she had married young (at 22 to be exact) but she was ready at the time! She had finished college and established her career what was the point of making the man she loved wait?

She snorted and put the magazine back continuing the walk back to her house. She was a successful model with a loving husband and beautiful baby boy. She was also about to take over a fashion empire, The Miwaku-Tekina Sisters, with her cousin-in-law and close friend Kiyomi Okabe. It wasn't that she married young; she just had her shit together at a young age. She shook her head not allowing the negativity to ruin her day.

She turned down Quai D'Orsay where her home was and jogged quickly to her the two story building.

"I'm home!" she called out heading to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

Noticing there was no answer, she looked around spotting a note on the counter.

_Kagome, _

_I have to take care of something; sorry I wasn't here when you came back. I dropped Ancel off with Kiyomi for the rest of the day, so you should take a long, hot bath and relax until I get back. See you soon my love._

_Inuyasha_

_P.S. You have mail from Squirt in the bedroom. Oh and the loser._

She rolled her eyes at the P.S. and smiled; they still didn't like each other. She put away the groceries and made her way up the winding staircase to her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed sighing and tearing open the envelope from her little brother Souta. Well he wasn't so little anymore. He was twenty five, engaged to Kanna, and had played in the World Cup for Japan this year making the team's first and last goal and winning the team five million dollars and the World Cup trophy. Yeah, he was pretty amazing. I looked it over smiling.

_Dear Sis,_

_I hope Paris is being good to you. I'm thinking of visiting dad's old place there to spend time with you. I'm doing great and so is Kanna; she's just a little stressed out about the wedding in a few months but overall she's fine. By the way, did you get the invitation? Call me if you did. But yeah, everything here is going fine. Kanna's antique shop is doing well and I've just been training for this season so nothing out of the ordinary. I miss you a lot though. We've never been far apart for a long time especially not countries apart! But I know you're happy and you'll be back to take over that fashion thing you do, so I'll wait. Oh, and mom says if you aren't here for even one holiday, she'll beat you on international television. Anway, love you and miss you Sis! Tell my nephew I love him too! Oh and Inuyasha. _

_Souta_

She laughed at the last part and grinned. She missed her family so much. Souta was right, they were never apart for long; they were a close knit family. She picked up the next letter from her daughter and opened it a picture falling out.

_Mama, _

_I know I saw you last month but I miss you already! I know you said you'll be here for Thanksgiving and Christmas but summer break just ended and that seems so far away. I've been doing well in school as usual (eighth grade isn't as hard as they say) but I'm having a hard time making friends at this new school. They talk about me thinking I can't hear them and they only talk to me because they know you're my mom. I have Rin though so it's fine. But I miss you and I can't wait until you come back! I want to see Ancel again! I miss my baby brother:(. Anyway, I hope you and Inuyasha are having a great anniversary. This should get to you about then. I love you!_

_Emi3_

She smiled and looked at the photo of her and Rin. They were both gorgeous girls and hopefully the next Miwaku-Tekina Sisters. Rin had taken a liking to her big cousin Kiyomi's work and apparently Kagome rubbed off on Emi. Bankotsu didn't like it but whatever. She opened said hater's letter and read it over.

_Kitten, _

_Come back to Japan already. Paris ain't got shit on Japan. We have pocky and like the best food. Anyway, I hope you're having fun in Paris with dickwad. How's Ancel? I love that little guy I miss him. I'm going to teach all about mechanics when he's older. Speaking of mechanics, the shop is doing great. They featured me in a magazine and business has been booming since then. It's been women mostly though? Like my regulars who bring in their cars now have their wives doing it? I can't complain though they all pay well. But I miss you Kitten and I can't wait until you get back. Hope all is well in Paris. _

_Bankotsu_

_P.S. Emi wants to go to Paris and stay with you over spring break. It's not for a while but I told her to talk to you about it. _

She looked down at the picture stapled to the bottom smiling. It was of him and Emi at his shop. He was covered in oil and grease, like the grease monkey he was, smiling with Emi clinging to him tightly grinning. A wave of nostalgia washed over her and she frowned. She missed them a lot.

Kagome decided to take Inuyasha's advice and take a looong bath. She ran the water stripping down to nothing and removing her lipstick. Then, she eased into the hot water slowly before completely submerging herself. She loved her baths. After washing and soaking herself, she got out about an hour later wrapping a towel around her petite form. She walked into her bedroom to see a picture on her bed surrounded in rose petals with a note attached to it.

She picked it up and smiled; it was a picture of her and Inuyasha at the hospital when Ancel was born about a year and a half ago. He was a beautiful little boy with silver hair and blue eyes that reminded her more of her father's eyes than her own; that's why they named him after her dad. She reached over and picked up the note opening it carefully.

_Find five pictures to know five things I love about you._

_1. I love the way your nose crinkles when you smile_

Kagome's heart warmed and she blushed; he could always make her melt. She put a white jumper on and some black skinny jeans with flats before she continued to look throughout the house for more pictures. She found the next one in Ancel's nursery. It was a picture of them at their house in Paris when they first bought it. They were in the air after jumping hugging each other and grinning.

_2. I love the way you tuck your hair behind your ear when you're in deep thought._

She found the third one in the guest room. It was of their wedding day the moment they kissed. Their eyes were closed and her arms were wrapped around his neck tightly while he squeezed her close to his chest.

_3. I love the little smile you have on when you're asleep._

The fourth picture was on the door leading to the attic and it was taken the day he proposed to her. She was smiling tears streaming down her face with Inuyasha kissing her cheek and holding her ring clad hand up so the camera could see.

_4. I love the expression you have on when you draw. It reminds me of the time we painted that mural in high school._

Kagome smiled at the memory and made her way up the stairs to the attic. She looked around and spotted a picture on the window that lead to the roof. It was a photo of the two of them the night he gave her his promise ring. She felt tears welling in her eyes, what a beautiful night that had been. They looked so little!

_5. I love it when you blush at the little things I say._

She smiled and opened the window going out onto the roof already knowing he's was there somewhere. And she was right. There stood Inuyasha in a black v-neck and jeans next to a candle lit table.

He grinned, "You made it! The sun is just about to set."

She smiled back running towards him and jumping in his arms kissing him passionately. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his.

"You're so perfect," she whispered against his lips. "I love you."

He smiled and pecked her on the lips one more time before setting her down.

"Come on love don't tempt me. That's for _after_ dinner," he teased waggling his eyebrows.

She laughed and hit him on the arm playfully. He then pulled her seat out gesturing for her to sit.

"For the lady tonight, we have her favorite, chicken alfredo. And for me, beef ramen," he announced taking his seat across from her. "Bon appetite."

They ate dinner talking about their days and laughing at memories they had shared. It was the first anniversary they decided to celebrate because it was a significant amount of years they had spent together, half a decade. And it was amazing. Nothing too fancy, nothing too simple; just perfect. When they finished their food, the sun had completely set and they just sat there looking at each other with nothing but the full moon and the candle light.

"This was amazing Inuyasha you shouldn't have. This is all incredible compared to what I got you."

"Oh," he said raising an eyebrow a perverted smirk on his face, "and what did you get me?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled out an envelope sliding it over to him. He opened and the grin he had on resembled a kid at Christmas.

She smiled, "It's a ticket to that new art gallery you wanted to check out. They said they were sold out but I pulled a few strings."

He leaned over and kissed her, "Thank you so much. This is great."

She smiled placing her chin on folded hands, "Anything for you."

His eyes locked with hers and they gazed at each other with as much love and passion as the day they figured out they were in love.

"It's my turn," Kagome announced softly taking one last sip of wine.

"Your turn?"

"To tell you five things I love about you."

She got up and placed herself on his lap rubbing her thumb across his brow, "I love the way your eyebrows furrow when you're concentrating on a painting."

She kissed him softly reveling in the barely noticeable red tint that dusted his tanned cheeks, "I love the way still blush a little after we kiss."

She smiled as he blushed even more and placed a kiss on her neck to distract her from his reddened face.

She closed her eyes and tangled a hand in his hair pulling him closer to her neck as he started nipping and sucking on it, "I also love the feeling of your lips on my skin."

He grunted in satisfaction with an exceptionally hard nip making Kagome giggle in delight.

"I love the way you make up songs to keep Ancel laughing and smiling."

He ran a hand up and down her thigh gripping it tightly getting a little jump out of her. She laughed and pulled him away from her neck cradling his face in her hands.

"And I love how you haven't change a bit since the day I've met you."

He smiled and kissed her passionately and she allowed herself to fall into it. The kiss deepened and hands started touching and caressing until they both couldn't take it anymore. They maneuvered their way to the attic, kissing and touching the whole way intending to make it to their bedroom. But they only made it to the hallway. Inuyasha gripped her thighs that were tight around his waist pushing her against the wall ravaging her neck reveling in her moans. Kagome's hands dug into his hair arching her back if only to feel more of him as his hands roamed her body. They were just as in love as they were in high school if not more. Oh how far they've come.

**. . . **

**(A/N: Haha is that better? Are you all satisfied now? I hope you liked it! Review please!)**


End file.
